Times Are Changing
by Munchkinsrus
Summary: During the first war, a young women just out of Hogwarts decides to fight for her parents. She won't stop fighting until the ones she loves are safe. Will she hurt the people she meets along the way, or will she teach them love, hope, and how to fight for what is right? What will happen when she touches a potion master's heart?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Welcome to a story about a girl during the first-second war. It starts out in May 1980. I do not own any Harry Potter characters. Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes. Please tell me if you see any and I will go through and fix them. Please comment and enjoy my story!

 **Chapter One: Goodbye Hogwarts**

"Everyone take a seat, please." Dumbledore calmly said from his podium over the voices of the Order members. Wow he has authority. As soon as he asked them to be quiet, they became quiet instantly.

"Are there any new members?" Professor Snape asked. He was sitting in the front row chairs. How did he ever become a professor? The greasy tit was annoying and was not a good teacher.

"Why yes, Severus. Some of the graduating seventh years have decided to join us. Can our new members come up here, please?" Dumbledore asked. My friend, Johana, some other kids, and I walked up to the front of the small classroom that the meeting was being held in. We were first to be shown as members. "Johana and Jennifer have proven themselves worthy through their spying and interrogating skills." Dumbledore said once we were all in a neat line facing the seated people. "They have asked to be able to join, even though they are young. Would you like to join us, girls?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled under his half-moon spectacles.

"Yes." Johana, who standing next to me, said.

"Yes." I said. This has been my dream. Ever sense my parents had been put under the imperious curse by my sister, I had wanted to fight. Now I have that chance!

"Good." Dumbledore said. As I walked back to my spot I noticed eyes following me. My mother had been secretly part of the Order, so I could guess that's what they're whispering about. I was always told that my sister and I looked like her. The meeting went on and twenty-two others became members. Soon, it was time to go back to our dorms.

"It's been ten years sense the start of the war." I said as Johana and I laid down in our beds.

"Hopefully it will end soon." Johana said, already falling asleep. Hopefully, but for now we'll fight on. It's getting close to the end of my seventh year anyway, so I'll be able to help more. Mr. Olivander has already promised me a job and Johana and I were going to stay at Grimauld Place with Sirius and some of the other Order members. But for now, I have to study.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What did you get on your NEWTs?" Johana asked.

"I got either outstanding or exceeds expectations on all of mine." I answered. Holy cow, I did it! I had passed my NEWTs! When the war's over, I might become an Auror. That would be fun.

"Same with me!" Johana squealed.

"Will you two shut up?" asked the annoyed Hannah, the other Gryffindor in our room. I guess she was trying to sleep.

"Sorry, Hannah. We'll be quiet." I said. Johana and I were almost in tears from holding in our laughter. I don't even know why we were laughing. Maybe it was just the stress laughing at everyone and everything.

"You better be." Hannah muttered as she fell back asleep. Poor her. She hasn't caught the happy bug yet. Oh well. There is a lot to kill the happy bug lately, but it won't die in me. No matter what happens, I will always have hope.

Soon, I found myself at the last feast I'd ever have at Hogwarts. I'll miss the castle and most of my teachers, hint to Snape. I'll miss the friends I've made, but I can't wait to help the Order.

Jenn." Professor McGonagall said to me in the hallway as I was heading to my dorm after the feast. "Please be careful." She looked really worried, almost as if I was planning to go after Voldemort himself.

"I'll be fine, Professor." I said. Wow she looked freaked.

"I heard you joined the Order. You'll bring great things to it, just don't get hurt." Wow again. Did strict Professor McGonagall just show emotion? Maybe I should mark it on the calendar. The press will want to hear about this! Okay, maybe I'm over exaggerating.

"Hey Jenny!" the annoying Jacob, who had also joined the Order of Phoenix, called from behind me. "Wait up!" Professor McGonagall walked away. Why did she have to leave me with that twerp?

"What do you want, Jacob?" I said as I stopped and looked behind me.

"I'm going to be staying at Grimauld Place too." Oh no. "I was curious if you wanted to share a room with me?" he said. He'll never get the clue that I don't like him at all. I hope he will get it one of the many days we'll be spending "quality" time together. Hopefully.

"Jenn's my roommate already." Johana said as she went in between us. Thank you Johana! "Sorry Jacob." we quickly ran into the crowd and Jacob disappeared as we were swallowed up by the kids heading to their dorms.

"Thanks, Johana, for saving me back there." I said once we were far enough away from Jacob the twerp. I don't want to break his heart, but I just find him annoying to be around.

"Even I wouldn't sacrifice my best friend to the clutches of a boy she doesn't like hitting on her." She said, faking a noble look that caused us to break out laughing. The kids around us were staring daggers at us, as if it was outlawed to laugh during the war. If it is a crime to laugh, Johana and I'll be in Azkaban in no time.

The night went on, and I partied with the rest of the graduating class. All my stuff was already packed up for tomorrow. It was hard packing up and saying goodbye for the last time. I'll miss everyone except for Snape. I really don't want to leave my home, but I don't really get a choice. Tomorrow I'll be gone.

"Hey Jenn, why aren't you dancing?" called Sammy, one of my friends. I was just taking a break! She helped out the Order in some way had helped or another last year, so she was an Order member before I was. I'm not exactly sure what happened and Sam won't tell anyone.

"Coming Sam." I said, sighing as I stood up. Might as well have some fun while I'm here.

"Come on!" Johana yelled as she and Sam pulled me to my feet and dragged me to the dance floor that had been made in a big area of the Great Hall. I liked my spot on the Gryffindor table. I was comfortable in my small spot. Too bad they had to ruin it. As the night went on, I found myself enjoying dancing with my friends for the last time. The night seemed to pass extra quickly when I started having fun. I soon found myself in my bed, thinking about everything. Tomorrow I'll be part of the wizarding world. I'll be starting my job at Olivander's Wand Shop. Times are sure changing.


	2. Ollivander's Wand Shop

Author's Note: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. If you tell me about them, I will fix them as soon as I can. Please comment and enjoy my story!

 **Chapter Two: Ollivander's Wand Shop**

"Come on Jenny! You don't want to be late on your first day!" Johana said as she bounced on my bed.

"I'm getting up!" I said. I stood up. "Now leave so I can change!" Johana ran out of the room before I could hit her with a pillow. Sense she works at the Leaky Cauldron as their one and only waitress, (the last one was blown up by a group of Death Eaters and decided to quit) she works at night. I quickly changed and ran downstairs to find Tonks making breakfast. She was in Johana and my year at Hogwarts, only she was a Hufflepuff.

"Hello Jenn. Eggs good?" Tonks said as she prepared a plate with two eggs and a piece of bacon on it.

"Yeah, thanks Tonks!" I said. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. "Is Remus still with James and Lily?"

"Yep. I told him not to stay overnight, but he did." Tonks replied. Why is she annoyed that Remus wanted to spend time with one of his best friends?

"Can't stop a man from doing what he wants." Johana said. She then took a huge sip from her glass of milk. She was sitting next to me at the dining table.

"To women and being single." Tonks said, lifting her glass once she sat down next to Johana.

"I'll toast to that." I said, lifting my glass too. "See you guys later!" I walked outside and apparated into Diagon Alley. I had a hood on the back of my robe that I pulled over my head. I didn't want any Death Eaters to spot me. I quickly walked to Ollivander's and opened the door.

"Hello Ms. Terra. How are you today?" Mr. Ollivander said. He was bony with wild, gray hair.

"Good, and you, Mr. Ollivander?"

"A little down with all the fighting. Please call me Garrick."

"Well than you should call me Jennifer." He got down from the ladder he was on. Looking around the shop, I realized that most of the wands that had been in boxes were scattered on the floor broken.

"Death Eaters." He said. I guess he saw me staring at the mess. "Can you clean up the mess? I don't like using magic on my wands, so I'd appreciate it if you did it without magic. I have to go replace all these wands. Tell me if any costumers come." Garrick walked through an opened door and closed it behind him.

I grabbed an empty box and gently started picking up the wand pieces. Some looked like they could be repaired, while others looked like a piece of a diced up stick. It had been almost two hours sense I had seen Ollivander before a customer came in.

"Hello, Ms. Can you help me?" said the quiet voice of the customer. I turned around to find a tall woman with pale skin and white blond hair. She was wearing a long black cloak with a hood that she pulled down when she walked in and was pushing a stroller with a small baby in it.

"Sure. I'll go get Ollivander-"

"No, I don't need a wand. I need you to take a message to Dumbledore. Tell him the Dark Lord wants the Potters or the Longbottoms and will go to any lengths to get them. He wants one of their children."

"Are you a Death Eater?" I asked, drawing my wand.

"Not exactly. I want the right side to win so my son has a chance in the world."

"What's your name?" I asked, putting my wand away.

"Narcissa Malfoy. Please, tell Dumbledore." She said, her blue eyes were pleading with me. "And please don't tell anyone I told you this information. My husband would kill me if he found out."

"I won't tell and if you need any protection, I'm here." I said. What if she's actually a Death Eater and is just lying to me. Now I'm freaking myself out.

"Thank you. I never caught your name?"

"Jennifer, and thank you for the information."

"Your welcome. Have a nice day." And with that she walked out of the small shop, pushing the stroller with her son. I hope she'll be all right.

"Was there someone here?" Ollivander asked as he came out from the room he entered two hours ago.

"Order business." I murmured. I'm glad Ollivander knows I was in the Order. It makes things a lot easier. "Noon's my lunch break, right?"

"Yes, you can eat know. I know it's a few minutes early, but might as well. Not like many customers come around noon. At two they come, so if you could clean up a little bit more that would be lovely. You're doing a great job." He said before walking back into his room. I pulled out a small paper bag that I had in my robes and sat down on the floor in a corner. I had a peanut and jelly sandwich and an apple. When I was done, I went back to working on cleaning the floor.

"Ms., I have been waiting for you to get over here! Now, I broke my wand and need a new one." An angry customer said. I quickly walked over to her.

"I'm terribly sorry, ma'am. I was dealing with another customer. I'll go get Mr. Ollivander so he can find you a new wand." I said and walked away before she could reply. Garrick was right. It got really busy at two. We had sixteen different customers demanding different things. Even though that doesn't sound like much, it was very hectic!

"There's another new wand." I told Garrick. He nodded and I left him to deal with his current customer. I walked to a man who was yelling about getting his wand fixed. It amazed me that some wands could actually be prepared. I told the man to come back at five. The rest of the day went on, and not much happened until I got back to Grimauld Place. Order members were sitting around the dining room table. I guess there was a meeting tonight. Glad I was told.

"Ms. Terra, glad that you can join us." Snape said coldly. Why is he so snarky? I was at work so Tonks can get food and supplies for the Order! He's as annoying as my alarm clock! Which is very annoying.

"Sorry I was at work." I said, sitting down on one of the empty chairs around the table. I said my hellos to everyone there before Dumbledore started the meeting. He probably called one when he got my patronus.

"The Potters and the Longbottoms are going into hiding. We have evidence that Lord Voldemort is going to try to kill one of their children. No one knows where they are, and I would like to keep it that way. If anyone tells anyone else that's not in the Order about this information, I will find them and punish that person myself." Dumbledore's usually friendly blue eyes had turned steely and frightening. No wonder Voldemort fears him.

"Professor Dumbledore, they will have a way to get information about current events, right? James and Lily always liked to know what's going on." squeaked Professor Flitwick.

"Yes, I can't tell you how, but they do have connections with a few people. Now, our new strategy in defeating Lord Voldemort…." Dumbledore went on about our new plan. Many thought it wouldn't work, including me. Dumbledore decided to have us do the stinking plan anyway. The meeting soon ended and I found myself alone with Tonks.

"How'd your first day go?" she asked. We were sitting at the table eating a very late dinner.

"It was nice. Busy, but nice. Death Eaters were there yesterday, so I had to clean up all the wands they broke. Ollivander said I'll be learning how to make wands tomorrow." I said, pushing my long, dark brown hair out of my face.

"That's awesome! I got to stay home all day. It was really boring. How many days a week do you work and what are your hours again?" Tonks pushed her bright pink hair out of her face as she said this.

"You can never remember stuff, can you? I work on weekdays and Saturday. Monday through Thursday is ten to five with an hour lunch break at noon. Friday is noon to six with a half hour break at three. Saturday is my short day; one to four." I finished eating the delicious spaghetti Tonks had made and washed my plate.

"I'll try to remember that again. Probably won't though." Tonks said grinning. She joined me by the sink. "You like my spaghetti?"

"It was terrible. That's why I had two plates of it."

"You remind me of Snape with all that sarcasm and smirking."

"I am not like him!" I said. I flicked water at her from the sink, which sort of started a water battle that sort of made the entire kitchen a mess that we sort of cleaned up so no one would ever know about the battle. Just saying, I won it, but if you ask Tonks, she'll say she won. Cause she did.

The next couple of weeks went by rather fast, and before I knew it, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom had been born. I really hope I get to see the Potters and Longbottoms soon. I'm scared that someone is going to tell Voldemort where the families are. I wonder what's making him chose to attack the two families. He probably doesn't even have a reason for killing people anymore.

"Ms. Terra, what is your comment on the plan?" the smirking bat of the dungeons asked. I was paying attention! How dare he suggest that I wasn't! I only ignored half of the stuff Dumbledore says. He has a meeting every week, so it gets a little hard to pay attention all the time.

"I think that having only the chosen secret keeper of the family know where they are is appropriate. However, if the family chooses the secret keeper, Voldemort could easily guess who this person is by looking at who they're close to. We do need to get Barbra away from the Death Eaters as soon as possible. She will probably crack after a week." I said, surprising the bat named Snape.

"Very wise idea Ms. Terra. How would they choose a secret keeper then?" Dumbledore said.

"They'll just choose one that Voldemort wouldn't suspect. I think maybe we should change the secret keeper about once a week."

"Again, very wise Ms. Terra. Does anyone else have an idea for the secret keepers?" Dumbledore asked very kindly. No one raised their hand. "Very well; those in favor with Ms. Terra's idea, raise your hand." Surprisingly, most of the other Order members raised their hand, including the bat, who looked shocked at my wise answer. Never mess with a lion, Snape.

"Dumbledore." Professor Flitwick said. "I have a bad feeling about letting the family choose the secret keeper. They could choose a traitor." His eyes seemed to drift towards cowardly Pettigrew, who almost told Bellatrix Lestrange about our whereabouts a week ago.

"Don't worry, Fillius. I will make sure they choose an acceptable secret keeper." Dumbledore said. "You do have a very good point there. Now, about Barbra Hanson…" the meeting droned one. Some other Order members were sent to go save Barbra right away. I quickly found myself back sitting on my comfy bed, reading a book and out of that stuffy dining room.

"Jenn?" Johana asked from the bed next to mine.

"Yes?"

"What do you do if you like someone and think they might like you?"

"We've had this conversation before, Johana."

"I know. I just keep forgetting what you say every time."

I sighed and closed my book. "Who is it this time?"

"I'm not telling."

"You're not going to tell your best friend? I helped you out with-"

"Fine I'll tell you." It doesn't take much to crack my friend. "I like Sirius."

"What!" I'm pretty sure my face looks hilarious with shock right now.

"Yeah. He's funny and charming and-"

"Hold the phone. You like Sirius?" what has happened to my friend?

"Yes, try to keep up. Now, I know you're going to lecture me about how he's not good enough for me, but I won't listen to it!" Johana said with a huff. She laid back on her bed with a big thump.

"I think he's perfect for you actually." Now it was her turn to sit up and look shocked. "You two seem so comfortable around each other."

"Thanks, Jenn for accepting him. This is why you're my best friend." She said as she stood up and hugged me. It was an awkward hug because I was still sitting on my bed.

"Why is that now?"

"When you don't complain about a guy I like, I can tell he's the one." She said, laying back down on her bed.

"Goodnight Ms. Johana Gregory." I said in my best McGonagall impersonation.

"Goodnight Ms. Jennifer Terra." She turned the lights off and I could hear her breathing become slower as she fell asleep. I thought about who one day I might be in love with. The man was kind, nice, and loved me deeply. He had black hair that went to his shoulders. That's all I could think about him before I became too tired to think.


End file.
